spellboundworld_stormymixerfandomcom-20200215-history
Division 42
Division 42 is a series of short stories by Christian Millikin. The storyline focuses around Chris Mill, the newly appointed caretaker of mankind's creations, and his adventures in the various worlds of the metaverse. Story Characters Chris Mill - The caretaker, he is described as a "human male, just short of 6’ with dark brown hair, glasses, a clean shaven face, and blue eyes" with an average physique which is "okay with him". Chris is kind and caring, very loyal to his friends DJ and Rena, he has a very childish personality but can get extremely serious and intense when his loved ones are threatened. Rena - One of Chris' close friends and allies, she is a Renamon with about Chris' height with yellow fur all over her body except for the fur on the top of her ears, the tip of her tail, her feet, and her paws, which were covered in dark purple gauntlets with the yin-yang signs over her paws. She is bashful and timid as well as loving toward her master, Chris. DJ - One of Chris' close friends and allies, he is "a Lucario, with his jackal-like physique and his black and blue fur, with the yellowish fur on his chest with three spikes on his chest and on the back of his paws". He is extremely proud and somewhat cold to anyone except Chris or Rena. He is proud of his name and is personally insulted if anyone forgets it. Compound The compound is described as a wide circular room with four similar doors along the walls with a computer in the center with a Red hologram of a humanoid creature as it's avatar. Spellbound Crossover In the crossover story Spellbound: Division 42, the compound is described as a large circular room with seven doors standing in mid air, all encircling a large computer in the center. The doors all have writing on them that says what room the doors lead to. Compound Door 1 Creature Room, all manner of creatures from different worlds live together in harmony. Creatures such as Pokemon, Digimon, and even mythical creatures from stories such as Harry Potter and Narnia also live here. It has seven different sections lake, grasslands, forests, mountains, deserts, polar, and an ocean. Door 2 Item Room, everything ever created is stored here, including, but not limited to, all weapons from the Halo video games, all items from anime and manga, and an infinite supply of clothing and accessories. Door 3 Character City, a vast city that appears to look similar to New York but is nearly ten times the size. It has two areas, the good side and the bad side, each containing their respective good and evil characters. Door 4 Library, every book ever written or will be written is stored here and is categorized by name, author, and year written. Door 5 Staff Housing, several rooms where staff sleep and keep their personal items, it has a car garage, a kitchen, a gym, a pool, and a door that allows access to the outside world. Door 6 Portal Room, this room contains portals to different realms, such as the Spellbound realm, the Harry Potter realm and the Charmed realm. Door 7 Death Room, all creatures, characters, and items that are destroyed or killed are rematerialized here. Crossover Characters Caretaker Chris Mill is never addressed by his name in Spellbound: Division 42 he is addressed only as the Caretaker. The Caretaker agrees to help Brandon save his friends because Brandon reminds him of "an old friend". DJ DJ remains the same in Spellbound: Division 42 as he does in the normal Division 42 storyline. Rena Rena remains the same in Spellbound: Division 42 as he does in the normal Division 42 storyline. Brandon Brandon remains the same in Spellbound: Division 42 as he does in the normal Spellbound storyline except with the added powers given to him by the Caretaker. Carlos Carlos remains the same in Spellbound: Division 42 as he does in the normal Spellbound storyline. Chris Chris has a lot more powers in Spellbound: Division 42 because his soul resonates with the Caretaker himself giving him a few powers similar to that of the Caretaker. Justin Justin remains the same in Spellbound: Division 42 as he does in the normal Spellbound storyline. Category:Side Story